Hidden Past
by Kasumi-Otsuki
Summary: Pain, suffering, and loss. These are the only things that can be expected of war. But things only get more complicated when there are hidden secrets behind those in power....OC rated M for future content.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Year 56 of the cosmic era, the year I was born. A year of peace and development. I was born to a good and kind family, but a powerful family none the less. My mother and father named me Christine, but that name would not last. Their happiness would be replaced with grief and sorrow. My family would be forgotten. My life changed forever.

I had 2 years with my family. Bonds were formed especially between my brother and me. But on one terrible day our lives as we knew them would shatter.

November 26, year 58 of the cosmic era. My first trip to earth. My father had gone to buy my brother and me ice cream. Before he left her told us to stay put and not to talk to strangers. My brother, who was a year older then me, was told to keep me safe.

We were sitting on a bench waiting for father to return when a large explosion set off behind us. Both my brother and I were thrown though the air. I landed and was then covered in debris.

Father looked everywhere for me but because of the noise he couldn't here me call out for him. He picked up my brother as he was pushed farther away form me by the surging crowds.

I cried hard and screamed for my father. I was scared, I couldn't move and the wooded boards that pined me down were heavy and they cut deep into my legs and stomach. I screamed louder hoping anyone would find me.

A young soldier from the Earth Alliance Force found me and pulled the boards that had me pinned off. He looked down at me and smiled then bent over to help me stand.

I tried to support myself but my legs, both broken, gave way beneath me. I cried harder as a spasm of pain tore through both legs.

The young soldier hugged me against him as he carried me to his house and to the new family in which I would belong


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The alarm sounded waking me from my sleep. It has been one year since I joined the army. The alarm meant that we were under attack. I jumped out of bed and pulled on my uniform. Pushing off from the wall I drifted to the door and opened it.

_It's hard to get from one place to another on this ship because of the lack of gravity_ I thought as I pushed myself of the wall and down the hallway.

We were currently on our way to Artemis after the collapse of Heliopolis where 4 of the 6 GAT-X series weapons were stolen. _I was very lucky I had taken my mobile suit out for a test run when it had occurred or I probably wouldn't have my machine the GAT-X 101 Renegade Gundam._ _That would be bad._

I pushed off the wall and flew down the hallway. Up ahead I saw my lieutenant Mu La Flaga. He had been the best friend of my brother so I knew him well. "Hey Mu!" I yelled and hurried to catch up.

"There you are kid," said Mu stopping to wait for me, "Hurry up we need to find Kira and discuss the battle strategy."

Lieutenant La Flaga was a mobile armour pilot. Even thought he had been a pilot for quite a bit longer I was his equal in skills if not better. Nobody knew why, I just was. The only one who could best me on occasion was the boy we had picked up on Heliopolis, Kira. But he was a Coordinator so he was supposed to be better then me.

As I got closer Mu put his arm around me and pulled me along beside him. "We going to have to do our very best today it's the Le Creuset team again," he smiled at me, "That should make you happy, shouldn't it?" He let go and pushed on ahead of me to catch up with Kira.

A small grin spread across my face. The boy who had killed my brother was on the Le Creuset team. I hurried to catch up with Mu and Kira to discuss the strategy.

It had been an unfair shot. My brother had been in the army for years. He had been 16 when he found me under the debris all those years ago. He was fighting alongside Mu, his expression grim as he shot down and killed many always thinking how the family of those he killed would react when hearing that their parents or children were dead. The battle was a success and the group split up to search for survivors.

My brother had caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He spun around and fired but missed slightly. He reloaded then froze. For a moment he thought he had fired at me but then he realised it was a boy. His hesitation cost him his life. The boy had also pulled out a gun and fired. My brother collapsed his body cold. The last words that left his mouth were spoken to the boy. "She's alive".

The boy turned to run away but paused as he saw me hurry to my brother's side. I held in my arms as tears flowed down my cheeks. I held onto his hand tightly and tried to strop the blood flow. I raised my head and met his gaze. Twin pools of emeralds looked right back at me.

A boy with straight silver-blue hair came and called to the young killer "Hey come on Commander Le Creuset is waiting" the green eyed boy nodded then turned to follow the other boy.

I held my brother until he died and for a while I thought the tears would never cease to fall. my sorrow turned to hate as Mu came to my side, "Hey kid it's time to go," He placed an arm around me and pulled me from my brother's body.

I followed numbly beside him allowing him to support me. "Le Creuset, they mention that name it must be the team they are on. I will find that boy and kill him and as he's dying I will look into those clear green eyes begging for help and spit on his face"

Mu turned his head toward me and frowned. "I don't doubt that you will one day. We will meet them again. But for now I'm here. Don't worry. I will take care of you and help you get your revenge."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Athrun shuddered at the memory. _What did that Earth forces soldier mean by "she's alive"? Why did he freeze? He was a trained soldier, he shouldn't have frozen. _"Damnit!" yelled Athrun smashing a clenched fist against the wall.

"Hey Athrun, what are you all pissy about?" A tall seventeen year old boy sneered down at his younger rival and team mate, his ice-blue eyes flashing with disdain, "still upset about shooting the Natural?"

"No Yzak, it's not that. It was he said before he died," he closed his eyes, took a deep breath then turned to look at the boy with the blue eyes. His green eyes narrowing to a glare, "I think he said something about my sister Yzak, she may still be alive."

The smirk left Yzak's face, the humorous glint gone from his eyes, "you really think so?" A serious look hardened his features, "what did he say to you?"

"He said "she's alive," he gave Yzak a hard stare, "he was talking about her. My sister, Christine. I know it," Athrun turned to look out the window.

"What makes you think he was talking about Christine, Athrun? He could have been talking about anyone," Yzak stated his tone, cool and collected.

Athrun whirled around to face Yzak, "when he fired his first shot it was off target. It knocked my helmet off," tears started to blur his vision. "He went to shoot again but he froze when he saw my face," he choked, tears began falling freely. He spun around and ran from the room.

The alarm sounded to let them know it was time to get into their mobile suits. Athrun looked up at his own machine, the Aegis, preparing for the upcoming battle and gathering his composure. He then turned to climb into his cockpit along with Yzak and the other two pilots Nicol and Dearka.

"Hey Athrun, are you feeling okay?" Nicol asked. His caring eyes full of concern. Although he was only 15 whereas Athrun was 16 Nicol was a very good friend to Athrun. He loved playing the piano. His hair was bright green and curly unlike Yzak's straight cropped silver-blue hair. It wasn't unusual for Coordinators to have oddly coloured features like hair and eyes. Dearka was a blond and Athrun's was navy blue. And Athrun's fiancée's hair was pink.

He nodded then smiled at his innocent young friend, "I'm fine I just had a spirited conversation with Yzak again. That's all." he turned and got into his cockpit. And was the first to launch in his red mobile suit. Followed by Yzak in the Duel, then Dearka in the Buster, and finally Nicol in the Blitz. Their goal, to capture or destroy the Renegade and the Strike.

Lieutenant La Flaga's ship launched. I put on my helmet and stared at the controls preparing myself for battle. I waited while Kira launched in the Strike, then moved into the launch hanger. I waited while my weapons were equipped. The launch was signalled and I sped out to battle. My goal, to protect the ship at all costs. We were outnumbered. There were 4 Coordinators against 2 Naturals and 1 Coordinator.

I didn't know if we would be able to win but I would give it my best. The Aegis was the first to show up. I got ready to fire but the Aegis just zoomed by no shots or anything. The ship flew over to the Strike and opened communications with Kira. I quickly tuned in to see what they were talking about.

"Kira! I don't want to fight you!" yelled the pilot of the Aegis. "You're a Coordinator Kira. You're fighting with the enemy!"

"Athrun…" Kira looked taken aback by his friend's words, "I'm fighting to protect my friends Athrun. They're not the enemy!"

Frowning I opened fire on the Aegis nearly hitting but he block the shots on his shield. The other three came at me from behind. I froze stunned _where did they come from. _The Duel flew at me then fired a shot while the other two spread out around me. _What do I do? It's going to hit me!_ At the last minute the Strike smashed into my ship knocking me out of the way. My head cleared and I could move again.

"Dakota, what are you doing? Don't just sit there. I need you to help me" yelled Kira his voice calming me.

I shot at the Duel and Buster. The Duel went over towards Kira and left me to deal with the Buster and the Blitz. Awhile later Mu sent word that his mission was successful. I hurried to Kira to help him with the Duel and the Aegis. In a matter of seconds we were surrounded. I noticed a beeping sound and looked down as my power died. I tried to get back to the ship but the Duel grabbed onto my machine dragging me towards the Vesalius. At the same time Kira's machine had died too and he was being held by the Aegis. Lieutenant La Flaga came just in to free both Kira and Me. Our packs were launched and we connected them regaining our power. The ZAFT team retreated and we returned to the Archangel. I climbed out of my machine and saw Kira head to his room. _I wonder what bugging him_ I shook my head and helped out with repairs.

Athrun felt hurt and betrayed. The door opened, he turned around to see Yzak, Dearka and Nicol walk into the room.

Yzak looked very angry. He took three steps forward and punched Athrun right in the face. He grabbed the front of Athrun's shirt and slammed him against the wall. "How could this happen there were four of us and only two of them. Not only that but they were Naturals!"

Athrun didn't bother to correct Yzak and tell him Kira was a Coordinator. That would mean admitting he knew him. He looked away and stared at the wall.

"Unbelievable!" Yzak turned and stormed out of the room followed by Dearka who shut the door leaving Athrun along with Nicol

"Are you ok Athrun?" he asked kindly.

"Please Nicol, I just want to be left alone," Athrun went out the door leaving Nicol by himself. "Damnit Kira why?" he stared out the window as a wave of hopelessness rolled over him causing him to feel sick. He wish his mother was still there. She would have known what to do.

His mother had died in the Bloody Valentine less then a year ago. His father, the head of ZAFT, had turned that into a reason to fight. More then eleven months had gone by with no end of the fighting in sight.

The only reason Athrun was fighting was revenge for his mother's death and the reasons his father told him. Also for his sister who had been taken away from him when she was only two and had most likely been killed when they discovered she was a Coordinator. His father was a mess. He used the loss of his wife as a reason to destroy all Naturals.

Athrun's life had changed a lot, and now he had to fight against his best friend. It was too much for a 16 year old to handle. He punched the wall then wiped away the tears that formed around his eyes, and then went to contact his father about his speculations.

Machines fixed and with nothing else to do I decided to go see how Kira was. I pushed myself down the hallway and stopped outside his door. I pressed the comm. button "Kira, It's me open the door."

The door slid open revealing Kira, eyes red and puffy making it clear that he had been crying. "Oh… hey Dakota," his lips twitched into a small smile. "Come in."

I walked through the door and heard it close behind me. I turned around and pulled Kira into a hug. I felt my shoulder dampen as he started crying again. I pulled him over to the bed and sat down holding him close. After what seemed to be hours he fell still. Asleep. I laid him down then pull the cover over him to keep him warm. I then lay down on top of the cover so he wouldn't be alone when he woke up. Feeling tired I closed my eyed and drifted into a dark slumber filled with memories from long ago.

Bright green eyes like my own lit up as the young boy stared down at me grinning. A woman with a warm smile and very pretty face stared lovingly at me as I lay nestled in her arms. "Mommy can I hold her now?" the young boy asked.

"Yes but I'll have to help you, your only three. You're not quite strong enough to do it on your own yet. The woman handed me to the boy showing him how to hold me and helping him support my weight.

He grinned down at me with a proud look on his face, "Hi Christine, I'm your big brother Athrun; I'm going to protect you forever and ever. I may be only a year older then you but I'll make sure you stay safe!"

I sat bolt upright, smacking my head on the bunk above me. Kira opened his eyes and asked if I was ok. I nodded and told him I was going for a walk.

I slid out of the bed and drifted out the door. I found a window and gazed at the stars trying to decipher the meaning of my dream.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The dreams continued always with the little boy named Athrun. We arrived at Artemis and were detained because they didn't have any information on the Archangel. Drained from the long trip I went and took a bath. Once in the water I lay my head back and closed my eyes. _I don't understand. My name isn't Christine. I don't know any Athrun other then the one Kira was talking to from ZAFT. But I'm a Natural and he's a Coordinator. It's not possible._ I shook my head and tried to focus on the problem of what we were going to do if Artemis decided we couldn't be trusted. But trying to figure that out just added to my list of problems in my head.

I finished washing then got out of the bath and dried off before getting dressed in my uniform once again. As I was leaving the bathroom, a series of explosions shook the whole ship, sending me into one of the walls. I rushed to the control deck. "Captain, Mu, what's going one?" I looked around and saw the crew staring at me but not Captain or no Mu.

"They haven't returned from their meeting yet Milady." I frowned at my title. I was the daughter of the Leader of the Earth Alliance Forces and everyone knew it.

"What should we do Milady?" the soldier's asked nervously.

"First of all we should wait for Lieutenant La Flaga and the Captain. Second, stop calling me "Milady." My name is Dakota and you would do well as to call me that or I might not respond."

"Yes Mila…. Dakota," the soldiers responded with a solute. Moments later the Captain and Mu, and lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel sprinted into the room and took their seats. Captain Murrue Ramius picked up the announcer phone, "All pilots should standby in their Mobile Suits. Strike please launch immediately."

I turned and sprinted from the room to the lockers. Kira was already standing there just about to pull on his helmet. I ran forward and threw my arms around his neck, "good luck Kira."

A small blush crept across his face, he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Thanks, you too." He turned then left the room.

I opened my locker and pulled on my space uniform. Once fully geared I hurried and climbed into the Renegade and waited while the Archangel took off and escaped from Artemis.

With nothing better to do, I allowed my mind to wander back to the Athrun that was my brother in my dreams. _He does look like me oddly enough maybe; just maybe there is some slight chance that he could really be related to me. After all, my father did say that my brother found me in a battle when I was little._ I logged on to the Birth records database and looked for an Athrun under Coordinators. Three entries popped up. _There is no way ZAFT would allow a seven or a nine year old fight in the war. But wait this last one Athrun Zala. No Way! Zala! Kira is friends with the PLANTS Council Chairman!_ I opened the info and stared at the stats along with the picture. _That's him! The boy from my dream._ I broadened my search and looked into his family.

His mother's name was Lenore Zala and she was killed in the Bloody Valentine. His father is in charge of ZAFT. He had a little sister named…_Christine! No way, that's not possible. That's the name I was called in my dream._ Christine went missing at the age of three and is presumed to be dead. _Poor guy sound's like he's had a tough life._

I pulled up his sister's records. _Her birthday is the same day as mine! Does that mean I'm her?_ _If I am, I have to talk to him. Maybe even meet him. I'll talk to Kira maybe he knows more about what happened and can arrange a meeting between the two of us._

A loud knock sounded on the outside of my cockpit, "Hey Dakota, what are you doing in there?" Kira opened the access port to my ship.

I blinked at the sudden light, "oh, hi Kira. I was just looking into something I was wondering about. That's all," I allowed him to help me out and down to the ground.

"What is it you were looking at exactly?" He followed beside me as I headed for my room.

"I was looking up information about a person," I sat down on my bed and indicated for Kira to sit across from me. I watched to see how Kira would react to what I said next, "His name is Athrun Zala."

A stunned look set itself on Kira's features, "A…Athrun? Why would you do that?"

"I've been having strange dreams about him lately. In my dreams, he is my older brother. He had a sister right?" I moved and sat down next to him, "I know you are friends with him Kira. Did he ever tell you what happened to her?"

Kira looked down at his hands that lay folded in his lap, "yes he did," he continued looking down as a shadow of sadness crossed his lavender eyes. His short brown hair veiled his expression making him appear even more upset.

"Well, what happened?" I leaned in closer and covered his hands with my own.

"It's not for me to say Dakota. It is personal to him and only he has a right to tell you," he stood and walked over to my desk. Picking up a pen, he wrote something on a small piece of paper then handed it to me. "This is his personal phone number. If you feel it is important enough to talk to him, this is the best way. He turned and left the room.

I frowned and looked at the number. _What would I say to him? "Hi Athrun, I'm not sure but I might be your long lost sister. But I can't be sure because I'm a natural. The only thing I have to go on is that I have been dreaming about you every night for the past week." Yah I'm sure he'll believe that. _

I shook my head then walked over to my desk and put the paper down. Then went to the cafeteria for supper. Our portions were small since we hadn't managed to get supplies at Artemis. _Great that's another problem to add to the already huge list in my head. _

I ate my meal then went to my room. My eyes drifted down to the number sitting on my desk next to my computer. Sitting down I picked up the sheet and my phone. Still frowning I dialled the number then pressed send. _Well here goes nothing I guess._

Athrun forced his eyes open and sat up with a jerk. His heart raced as he stared around the room. _What's that noise? _He blinked his eyes sleepily. _Oh, it's my cell! Shit! _He sprung to his feet and over to the table where his cell lay on the table. He flipped it open and placed the speaker over his ear. "Hello, this is Athrun speaking."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello this is Athrun speaking."

I froze hearing the voice of the ZAFT soldier who had been talking to Kira. I took a deep breath, "is this Athrun Zala? The friend of Kira Yamito? From ZAFT?"

"Um…yes. Who is this I am speaking to?" He had no clue as to why this anonymous person who knew Kira was talking to him.

I thought quickly on what to say. This would not be an easy conversation. "I'm a friend of Kira's," I took a deep breath and prayed I wouldn't regret this, "I'm calling in regards to a girl named Christine Zala who went missing 13 years ago."

"What!" Athrun was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He took a deep breath to regain his composure, "what about her?"

"I'm not sure but I think I know who and where she is," I couldn't believe I was doing this, "I could arrange for you to meet in person and you could do a blood test to check if you would like?"

"Yes of course!" Athrun smiled his excitement rising, "How do you know her? What is she like? Is she there now? Can I talk to her?"

I smiled a bit in spite of myself at his enthusiasm, "No she's busy right now, and she's a friend of mine from the Earth Forces."

Athrun's heart shrunk, "she's on the Earth Forces?"

I swallowed hoping that it wouldn't be a problem, "yes, she is." _I hope this works out, _"Where would you like to meet?"

"She could come over to the Vesalius. I'll make sure no harm comes to her. As long as she isn't wearing her uniform there shouldn't be a problem," Athrun crossed his fingers hoping she would agree.

I frowned _this could be a big mistake. I hope I know what I'm getting myself into, _"um…..yah that should be fine I'll get Kira to fly her over to your ship in 20 minutes if that's ok?"

Athrun grinned, "Yah I'll be in the Aegis but Kira should know that. Bye,"

"Bye," I hung up the phone and sunk down onto my bed. _What am I doing? I have got to be out of my mind!_ I stood and push myself out of my room into the hallway. I found Kira at his usual place, sitting along in his room in front of his computer. "Hey Kira!" I went over to his bed and sat down, "I talked to Athrun."

"Well," Kira looked up from his computer, "How did it go?"

"Better then expected," I grinned at him and walked over to stand behind him, "Hey Kira, could I ask you for a favour?"

He stood and turned to face me "Sure what is it you need Dakota. If I can do it I will."

"Could you give me a ride in the Strike to meet Athrun in the Aegis?" I leaned in closer to him so our noses were almost touching, "please Kira it would mean so much to me."

He frowned and shook his head, "you know I can't do that Dakota. That would mean putting your life in danger and I would never do that to a friend."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a small hug, resting my head on his shoulder. I could feel him blushing, "Please Kira. He told me he would protect me while I was there and that as long as I don't wear my uniform I will be safe," I pulled my head back to look him in the eyes.

He frowned, "that's not fair! When you do that, I can't say no. Fine, I will go get changed out of your uniform and meet me in the launching bay."

I grinned and squeezed him tighter then gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Kira!"

I ran out of the room crashing into Lieutenant La Flaga. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stopped me from pulling away, "Hey there Kid. What's the rush?"

"Nothing I just am getting something from my room that's all," I looked up, daring him to challenge me.

He frowned, "You're probably lying to me but if I try to stop you'll pull out your favourite trump card, your father." He let go and stepped away from me, "Have fun with whatever you're doing."

"Thanks Mu," I turned and sprinted to my room.

Athrun paced around his room watching the clock. _Come on, come on. Hurry up clock. _

"What are you doing Athrun? You've been walking around in circles for the last 10 minutes. What's going on?" Yzak rolled over on his bed to look at Athrun, "and why do you look so happy?"

Athrun glared over at him, "What's it to you Yzak? It's none of your business," he turned and walked out of the room to the Aegis and climbed into the cockpit. He opened communications with the control desk. And waited until he saw his Commander Rau Le Creuset's face pop up on the screen. "Commander, I request permission to launch and pick up a guest to bring back to the ship."

Commander Le Creuset frowned as a thoughtful look set to his features, "you know I can't do that Athrun. Might I ask who this guest is?"

"It's someone who might be my missing sister," Athrun looked away expecting a no.

"Very well. I'll allow it. Good luck Athrun" the screen went blank and Athrun saw the launch doors open. Athrun turned on his machine and launched.

The launch doors slid open thanks to Miriallia Haw, a friend of mine and Kira's. I stood behind Kira as he prepped his machine to launch. Kira looked over at me, "are you ready?"

I nodded and braced myself for the launch. The ship sped forward with a jerk, as we sped forward into open space.

Not far from the Archangel our alarms announced a ship approaching. It was heading towards us fast. "Kira it that the Aegis?"

Kira leaned forward and read the monitor, "Yah don't worry it is," he slowed the Strike down to a stop in front of the Aegis, "Is this Athrun Zala?"

The Aegis slowed to a stop as well, "Yes it is Kira. Do you have her with you?"

Kira opened the video comm. and nodded, "yah Athrun she is."

I leaned forward so I was displayed and waved. I had removed my hair dye so my hair was navy blue. I ad also removed the coloured contacts I usually wore so my eyes would be blue instead of my natural colour, green.

Athrun's breath caught in his throat. _She looks so much like my mother! _He opened his cockpit and waited for Kira to do the same.

"Are you sure you want to do this Dakota? You know you don't have to. I could always take to back to the ship now instead of letting you risk your life over something like this." He turned to face me, "I don't want you to get hurt."

I put on my helmet and gave Kira a hug, "don't worry about me Kira. I'll be fine. I have to do this. I want to know the truth," I let go and opened the cockpit then pushed myself across to the Aegis. Athrun reached out to help pull me in. I took his hand and let him pull me against him, and into the cockpit of his ship. "Hi, my name is Dakota. You must be Athrun. it's a pleasure to meet you."

Athrun smiled at me excitedly, "same here. It's wonderful to finally meet you in person"

I smiled back as he closed the cockpit doors. After saying good bye to Kira and thanking him, Athrun turn the Aegis around and flew back towards the Vesalius.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I froze, stunned, from the advanced technology and the high level of activity. Every piece of technology was at least two years more advanced then anything on earth. The level of activity was also far above anything I'd ever seen.

"Hey!" Athrun called to me from the other side of the ship and was standing holding a door open for me, "Are you ok?"

I nodded then hurried across and through the door, "Yah, sorry," The door closed behind me, "are you sure nothing bad will happen?" I glanced around nervously _well it's to late to turn back now._

Athrun nodded and slowed his pace to walk next to me, "So…why did you join the army? What reason does someone like you have to fight?"

I stopped and whirled to face him. Tears of anger formed in my eyes as the memories returned to the front of my mind, "How dare you say something like that! You know nothing about me!" I took a deep breath to keep yelling then paused. _Why am I yelling? He has no way of knowing what happened._

Athrun lowered his head, resting his eyes on the tile floor, "I'm sorry. You're right. I don't know anything about you," he raised his gaze to meet mine, "that's why I'm asking. I want to get to know you."

I turned away, unable to face him, "You're right too. About two years ago I ended up in my first battle. I wasn't a soldier at the time but I still managed to survive." I turned to stare out a window as the memory of that day washed over me, "the person who I knew as my brother was with me." Tears formed in my eyes clouding my vision. I took a deep breath and struggled to continue, "He died, that day, in my arms," my head drooped and my shoulders shook trying to keep in the sadness that threatened to overtake me.

Athrun reached out and pulled me into a hug. His arms wrapped tightly around me, as if trying to keep me from any harm that could possibly touch me, "I know how it feels. My mother died in the Bloody Valentine a year ago. It still hurts."

I moved my head back until I could see his face. A small tear rested in the corner of one closed eye. _Who would have thought that even through we are on opposite sides of a war, we are still fighting for the same thing. The loss of someone we loved._

Athrun pulled back sharply as someone cleared their throat behind us.


End file.
